RUMBLE ROSES MAKOTO VS AIGLE
by SICK BASTERD
Summary: Makoto and Aigle fight. but Aigle more idea in mind


RUMBLE ROSES MAKOTO VS. AIGLE

BY

SICK BASTERD

Writer notes: I don't own rumble roses, MAKOTO or AIGLE. Konami own them. This story is rated M. and have sexual scenes and wrestling between two women. This story takes place after rumble roses and rumble roses xx.

Makoto is excited by the chance to fight Aigle again. She wear her sexy swimsuit, it only cover her nipples and her pussy. She not know why Aigle what to fight her in it. "This time I will beat her. I will do my best." she said with conference. She thinks of her fights with Aigle up to now, 4 to 1 in Aigle lead. Aigle always beat her by making her tap out. When she thinks of this her pussy got wet. She hears her music playing she said "It time to psych up, fight fight fight."

When she got to the ring she saw Aigle wearing her sexy swimsuit. It look alike her sexy swimsuit. Makoto bleaches say "Aigle, you look nice." Aigle look at her and say "Makoto look nice too" Makoto bow and bleaches, her pussy got wetter. Then the fight got under way. Aigle grab Makoto toss her to the mat. She then grab her toss over her head not once but twice, each time Makoto cries out in pain and got wetter. As Makoto get up Aigle grab her slam her to the mat as she does this she taunt Makoto's pussy. This goes on for some time. Then Aigle give Makoto a bear hug, Makoto scream " I give I give I give" As she let her go, Makoto lay on mat Aigle take off her bra and suck on her nipples. Makoto moan in delight. Then Aigle take off her panty and start to lick her pussy Makoto never feel as good as she moans as she cum. As Aigle kiss her cheek Aigle say "Aigle make Makoto give up and feel good. Now Makoto Aigle girl" Makoto nod her head yes and pass out asleep as Aigle leave the ring.

Next day, Makoto was in her home thinking what Aigle done to her. She never touches her pussy or breast like that before and she like it. As she touch herself think of it is Aigle who doing it. "Oh Aigle, you are so strong" she moan. Than she image Aigle give her a bear hug, "I am yours forever" she moan as she cum. She got an idea after she takes a bath. She call Aigle on the phone and ask if she can train with her, Aigle say yes and that to see her tomorrow. So on the next day they went to Makoto's private gym. They start stretch and warm-up. Then Aigle teach her special training she does, Makoto teach her submissions she know. Afterward Aigle ask if there a ring near by and Makoto yes. Aigle say "Aigle want to fight Makoto." Makoto bow say "Yes yes yes let's fight fight fight" This time they wear normal outfit. Aigle wear her mini coat, bra top, black mini plant and boots. Makoto wear her gig and mini plant. Aigle put her into submissions from her head and arms to her body and her legs. Makoto is powerless to stop her and she doesn't what to stop her. She was getting wetter and tries so she say "I give I give I give". Aigle let her go she kiss her cheek. As she got undress she says "Makoto lost and now make Aigle feel good." As Makoto look at Aigle she notices Aigle's hairs pussy and her big beasts. They look different from her hairless pussy and little beasts. "She more wise and mature than me and more women" think Makoto. As Aigle have her suck on her nipples she grab her beasts, she never taste anything so good to her. And than she licks Aigle's pussy she fined it taste great that she make Aigle cum twice. Before Aigle leave "I got a gift for Makoto." she says as pull out a violator and put it in to Makoto pussy. She kiss her cheek she say good bye. As Makoto lay there the violator make her cum, "Oh Aigle you're so good" she moan as she cum and fall sleep.

When Makoto got home she call Aigle and ask when Aigle can come over "Friday when sun is high" Aigle says. Makoto spend next couple day shaping for when Aigle come to visits. She buys food, some bath soap and oil, and she buys her a new pink kimono and make-up. She asks Reiko for help to use the make-up and cooking tip. When Friday comes she is already, she wear her new pink kimono and make-up as Aigle so up. "Makoto look nice" Aigle says as come inside and take off her boots. "Thank Aigle and welcome" Makoto said as bow to Aigle. She lead Aigle to dinning room there they have sushi and rice ball for lunch. They talk about stuff like Aigle home, animal and family, Makoto family and other stuff. They share food off each other pate. And than she lead her to living room where Makoto perform Japanese fan dance. Then she gives play on her fiddle some old Japanese song as Aigle watch. She can tell that Aigle enjoy it and it makes her happy. Afterward she performs the Japanese tea ceremonies for her.

As Aigle enjoy her tea she makes dinner. When dinner ready Makoto lead Aigle to dinning room where they have shrimp and rice. After dinner Makoto make a bath for them where she also takes care of the dishes. When the bath is already she gives Aigle a Japanese style bath. She then gives her messages use oil she has. She makes sure to care of Aigle's breasts by rub the oil all over hers. Then she work on her back, arm, face, legs, feet, belly and butts. Then she sucks on her nipple and lick her pussy. As Aigle cum her say "Makoto good girl Aigle feels good" "thank Aigle" Makoto say. When she notices how late it is she ask if Aigle want to stay for the night Aigle say yes. Then she led her to the bed room where Aigle have her way with her before going to sleep with Aigle on top.


End file.
